regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes
In order to utilize the fear of death, players will leave this show when their characters die. To make things even harder, character death happens at 0 hp (instead of -10) and we use the strict RAW (rules as written). Cast Neal Erickson / Koibu - DM Nick Prouvost - Malakai - Human Wizard Sean - Van-Healsing - Human Cleric of Chis Greg Hansen - Croak - Human Thief Bijan "Teripper" - Corni - Gnome Fighter Bastian Botta - Kain - Human Ranger Max Meinicke - Mhorin - Dwarf Fighter Ryan Hufschmid - Georg - Human Wizard Episodes Chapter 1 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 1 *Corni overhears a ne'er-do-wells purchase an Ugliness Potion in his father's tavern, The Half-Pint, in Shirebrook. He gathers his friends, Malakai, Van-Healsing, & Croak to investigate. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 2 *Croak's sister is about to give birth, so Croak asks Van-Healsing to travel to his hometown to bless the birth, since the child was born out of wedlock. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 3 *Van-Healsing sent to the village of Burnshire to officate a funeral. Also Malakai's Father has become ill. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 4 *Bullywugs attack Shirebrook as our heros are distracted with other issues. Chapter 2 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 5 *The party fight with Hobgoblins for survival on an island off the coast from Anvil. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 6 *The party sets out from Anvil to fight some bandits that have caused problems. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 7 *The party arrive in Redport and seek to understand the mystery behind the death of Malakai's father's friend Hickkins. Malakai purchases a dog named Scooby. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 8 *Party head to the village of Ratberg near Redport to take care of a Giant Rat problem. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 9 *Croak & Malakai recon and investigate Boren's shop for later theft. Van gets a quest about missing people on the road to Hillsborough, and the party sets out. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 10 *Party scout the hills around Hillsborough. Rumour that a tax wagon disappeared too. They hire 3 Dwarves, Redbeard and 2 Brownbeards to accompany them on the mission. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 11 *The party, after meeting with Baron of Hillsborough, Lord Wiley Deephill, sets out with 2 knights and 20 watchmen to fight Ogres, who have the missing taxes. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 12 *The party return to Redport and Croak conducts his heist on Boren. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 13 *The party is back in the town of Ratsberg. Van is trying to undo a curse on Little Jimmy. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 14 *The party is given a quest to save Baroness of Shirebrook's Daughter, Sella from the Bastards of the Firewood in Anvil. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 15 *The party arrive in Anvil and seek to infiltrate the ranks of the Bastards of the Firewood in order to save Lady Sella from imprisonment. Chapter 3 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 16 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 17 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 18 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 19 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 20 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 21 * Chapter 4 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 22 *Kain & Mhorin join the party *Party head south to save Malakai's father from Goblins. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 23 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 24 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 25 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 26 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 27 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 28 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 29 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 30 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 31 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 32 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 33 *Arc Aldric is killed by a Troll. Malakai seeks to gain Aldric's former position at court. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 34 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 35 *Griffon tower * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 36 *Redport Spiderweb Fire * Dicing with Death: 111 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 37 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 38 * Chapter 5 Hardcore Heroes Arcadia:Episode 1 *Starts at 4:02, after technical difficulties. Dicing with Death: 112 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 1 * Hardcore Heroes Arcadia:Episode 2 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 2 * Hardcore Heroes Arcadia:Episode 3 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 3 * Hardcore Heroes Arcadia:Episode 4 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 4 * Hardcore Heroes Arcadia:Episode 5 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 5 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 6 * Chapter 6 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 39 *Baron Georg and the rest of the party fight the Demon Invaders attacking Misty Rapids. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 40 *Malakai, Van & Jeeves travel to Bon'Theris in Drekis. Purchase the old Dudley estate & start to building a mansion. Chapter 7 Hardcore Heroes: Episode 41 - Malakai's Aftermath *Story picks up 2 months after arrival in Bon'Theris in Drekis. Mansion is complete. Malakai meets town VIPs, then heads off to Gumpbrun to kill giants to prove himself useful. Hardcore Heroes: Episode 42 Malakai's Return to the Deep * Malakai needs to return to Eridon to gather for Books for his Library, so sets out by ship. Category:Webshow